


Wonderland Revisited

by BlueJay_Fallows



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay_Fallows/pseuds/BlueJay_Fallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice falls back down the rabbit hole to find things very different to how she left them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland Revisited

Alice wandered through what seemed to be a never ending wood. Her mind fuzzy, all she could remember was falling, a trip, and a fall. Blackness had swallowed her up, consumed her, and spat her back out in a place she didn’t recognise. Or did she?

It was like a memory, strong yet subdue. Like a whisper in silence. She recognised this place she’d been cast into, from a dream or from a distant childhood memory. However she had hardly any memories from her childhood, to her childhood meant therapists and doctors. She would ramble on about strange creatures such as, giant blue caterpillars, mad hares and sleepy dormice. And one man, a hatter, a mad hatter.

Was she back again, was she simply dreaming, she had no idea but it felt... comfortable, like a home away from home. Before she could contemplate further, a white rabbit dashed into the middle of the path. His eyes widened with horror at the sight of her, and he ran off, as quickly as he appeared he disappeared.

Alice ran in the general direction of the rabbit, following the flash of white. She ran into a beautiful clearing, wild roses everywhere. However as she turned back admitting defeat, her exit sealed up with blood red roses.

“Don’t try to escape – you can’t.” A man said behind her. Out of the corner of her eye all she could see was a large hat. She spun, punching the mystery man round the face and to the floor fell... the hatter.  “Bloody hell Alice!” The hatter exclaimed, “I only wanted to surprise you is all.”

“Why would you want to surprise me? You don’t know me.” Alice stated suspicion coursing through every vowel.

“You really don’t remember do you? I s'pose you wouldn’t after being in those hospitals all the time.” Melancholic tones streamed out The Hatter’s mouth.

“How do you know about the hospitals?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you I have Alice, making sure your safe is all.”

“And why would my safety concern you?”

“Well you see, we used to be friends me and you, tight as thieves we were.” The hatter reminiscing, “That was the first time you came here however.”

“What do you mean, I’ve never been here before.”

“But you have Alice. Come with me, I can prove it to you.”

The hatter led Alice through what must have been, five miles of wood. Until, they came out into a clearing, in the middle of which was a large toadstool. Sitting on top of said toadstool was a beautiful bright blue caterpillar. 


End file.
